The Kingdom: Frivolous Moments
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: [One-shot]. Un plan de Obi, una noche para Mitsuhide y Kiki. ¡Regalo para a92, espero que te guste! MitsuhidexKiki.


Akagami No Shirayuki Hime.

One-shot.

The Kingdom: Frivolous Moments

MitsuhidexKiki.

«Esta historia ha sido escrita para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño" **del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'** ».

¡Espero que lo difrutes a92! :D

Historia sin fines de lucro, de fan para fans. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

...

"Tú eres alguien realmente especial para mi"

Parpadeó, se sonrojó, rió y se estremeció.

La rubia mantenía fija su mirada en él, e intentó disimular su sonrojo, así ante el fracaso atinó a darse la vuelta quedando ambos espalda a espalda.

Obi, desde las sombras observaba todo con algo de fastidio.

Tuvo la suerte de estar en ese instante cuando oyó eso, y decidió quedarse ahí, oculto, no quería interrumpir, ya que tendría que pasar por en medio de esa muda-casi-confesión-mega-obvia-súper-directa que a solas se estaban dando.

Y, ¿es que acaso no sólo podían decirse "te quiero" y besarse?, estaba tan claro que tenían sentimientos fuertes entre ellos.

¡Maldición!

Si ya no iban a avanzar en nada, ¿Qué diablos hacen?, ¿Qué no veian que iba tarde con el Maestro Zen sólo por no arruinar el momento?

Esto ya le causaba desespero, pero como era tan buen persona y un excelente amigo, todo el tiempo que duró la escena entre Mitsuhide y Kiki, pensó en un plan para juntarlos, de una jodida vez.

...

"¡Mitsuhide!, ¡Kiki!" Gritó alarmado Obi entrando sorpresivamente en el lugar de entrenamiento, ganándose la atención de los únicos presentes.

"¿Qué sucede, Obi-san?" Preguntó la mujer serena.

"¡Están atacando cerca de los calabozos, el maestro Zen ha sido atrapado!" Eso fue suficiente para alarmar de sobremanera al hombre mayor y a la chica, quienes tomaron sus armas y corrieron al lugar que el chico había dicho.

El pelinegro dio una risita traviesa una vez la pareja se fue.

Y como el chico de mirada gatuna había mencionado, se encontraban varios hombre con extrañas ropas cubriéndoles todo el cuerpo, que se encontraban peleando contra unos pocos guardias, pero nada del peliplateado.

"¡Zen-sama!, ¡Zen-sama!" Gritaba el moreno, en busca del Segundo Príncipe.

Obi apareció de la nada, comenzando a pelear con dos sujetos que estaban por atacar a los recién llegados.

"¡Se encuentra en una celda, vayan los dos, ahora!" Sin rechistar Mitsuhide fue para allá.

Y el de ojos rasgados le dio un asentimiento de aprobación a la rubia, quien le agradeció con los ojos y siguió al hombre que se había dirigido a las mazmorras.

El hombre sonrió al sentir a la mujer, ella le daba confianza.

"Zen-sama, ¿Dónde está?" Preguntó angustiado.

A la lejanía se escuchó un ruido, no dudaron en ir hacia allí.

Entraron en posición de ataque, listos para una confrontación, como buena dupla que hacían.

Cuando de manera sonora, la puerta se cerró con llave, dejándoles a ellos dos en aquel estrecho, lúgubre y frío lugar.

...

"Muy bien señores" Habló el organizador de todo esto, pasando su mano por su frente limpiándose del sudor, mientras que los demás ayudantes se quitaban el disfraz y se felicitaban contra sus 'oponentes' por su buen trabajo "Ha sido un éxito..."

Y es que, necesitaban algo de acción de vez en cuando.

...

Habían caído en la trampa.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Mitsuhide miraba hacia todos lados, mientras Kiki, se concentraron pensando en algo, perdida en la nada.

"Mitsuhide-san..." Llamó la chica, el hombre presto atención.

"¿Acaso, Zen-sama, no se encontraba fuera del Reino desde hace 3 días?" Cuestionó, con un sabor amargo en su boca.

Su acompañante le vio con demasiado asombro.

"Cierto..." Susurró, para después patear la pared y sentarse en el suelo de manera decepcionada.

Todo había sido montado, una treta (7v7, esto me recuerda a alguien)

"Vaya, vaya. Parece que nos engaño, Kiki" Le dijo con una sonrisa penosa desde el abajo, sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la mujer.

Pasó un tiempo y nadie venia, entre silencio, la temperatura se hizo mucho más gélida.

"Ese idiota..." Se levantó, al ver a aquella que queria temblar, la abrazo, sin que se lo esperará.

Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho: "Oye, te timaran y quedarás encarcelado con la chica que 'secretamente' te gusta en los calabozos por un tiempo indefinido en una helada noche y tendrán que tener un poco de intimo contacto físico para sobrevivir" probablemente se hubiera carcajeado hasta dolerle el estómago en su cara, pero ahora no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de reír.

Su rubia compañera le miró con un gran sonrojo, y en vez de apartarse, como él se lo imaginó que así sería, recargó sus manos y cara en su pecho, sonrojándolo ahora a él.

"Tendré que agradecerle más tarde" Pensó dando una sonrisa satisfactoria ante todas las cosas, que en eso momentos, en ese lugar, que desde hace tiempo, tenía planeado hacer. (7u7)

Aquella noche, en esa parte recóndita del Castillo, muy alejada de la civilización y la servidumbre, en esa ajetreada víspera del año, dos personas no durmieron en todo lo que resto de la noche.

(7w7)

...

¡Yo!

He regresado, después de estar sin laptop, ya que fui castigada (Le dije a mi papá cabeza de huevo y se enojó tanto que me quitó la computadora y pues no podía escribir, hasta ahora. Te amo mami :vv)

Quizá no sea taaan romántico como lo querías, a92, pero espero que no te decepcione :)

Me disculpo por las posibles faltas de ortografía y/o si no supe interpretar bien la actitud de un personaje.

¡Domo arigatou por leer!

Se despide Johana Uzumaki.


End file.
